1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider pull-up device used in a process for manufacturing slide fasteners. More particularly, the invention relates to a device operable during the longitudinal travel of a slide fastener chain to pull a slider slidable along the chain up to a predetermined position, the slide fastener chain being in the form of a continuous strip having spaced slide fastener units provided longitudinally therealong.
2. Prior Art
A device for temporarily engaging and pulling up solely the slider of a slide fastener chain during longitudinal travel of the chain is disclosed in, for example, the specification of Japanese Patent Publication 58-17000 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,781). The disclosed slider pull-up device has a through-hole which permits the slide fastener chain to travel longitudinally therethrough and is provided with two horizontal fingers bracketing the through-hole and urged toward each other at all times so as to resiliently grip the slider from both sides thereof. As the slide fastener chain is moved, the slider engaged by these fingers is pulled up slidably until coming into abutting contact with a top end stop. The advancing movement of the slide fastener chain causes the slider to be forcibly freed from the fingers at the position of the top end stop so that the slider and the end stop may move past the fingers.
Since the slider is pulled up to the position of the top end stop by the conventional slider pull-up device as described, the slider is brought into close proximity to a cutting region at which the slide fastener chain is subsequently severed at a space portion thereof. As a result, the slider tends to obstruct the severence of the chain. In particular, the pull tab of the slider is likely to project into the space portion at which the cut is made, thereby making it impossible to sever the chain at the space portion.